Réquiem de un Amor Perdido
by UmiSora
Summary: Un Réquiem a la trágica historia de Amor de Levi y Petra.
1. Introito

**Réquiem para un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Introito**

Alrededor de un año había pasado desde que Erwin Smith, el Comandante en jefe de la Legión de Reconocimiento había reclutado a Levi Rivaille sacándolo de las calles donde era reconocido como un peligroso mercenario. Su brillante desempeño e impresionantes habilidades de combate le habían valido un rápido ascenso militar al punto de llegar a ser Capitán de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales y tener bajo su mando a todo un equipo de élite que él había seleccionado personalmente. Dicho equipo constaba de cuatro miembros: Erd Jin, su segundo al mando; Günther Shulz, Auruo Brossard y Petra Ral, la única mujer de la Legión que había llamado su atención debido a su extraordinario desempeño con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Su anterior vida como mercenario lo habían formado como un hombre algo hosco y un poco huraño y por lo mismo introvertido y bastante incomprendido por las personas que lo rodeaban, si bien era respetado por su equipo, por la Legión y por la sociedad en general, dicho respeto rayaba en el miedo y las personas interactuaban con él sólo lo estrictamente necesario; Eso a Levi nunca le molestó, contrario a lo que la gente podría pensar de él, era un ser sensible y considerado, siempre preocupado por sus compañeros y subordinados, disfrutaba de la soledad y de cosas simples como el viento sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, las nubes surcando el cielo, la luz de la luna o el repicar de la lluvia. Pero nunca se había relacionado con nadie fuera del ámbito profesional, tenía compañeros pero nunca amigos.

Tenía el hábito de dormir pocas horas y por eso había tomado la costumbre de subir a la torre de su cuartel pasada la medianoche a hacer guardia o simplemente a pasar largas horas observando las estrellas hasta el amanecer, eso lo relajaba de alguna manera, pero esa noche particularmente no sería tan apacible como de costumbre.

_-Bienvenido Capitán._

Levi, que acababa de sentarse en el borde de la torre se volvió con un respingo.

_-Ral-murmuró cuando vio a la mujer acercándose a él-¿Qué está haciendo despierta a estas horas de la noche?_

_-Podría preguntarle lo mismo, Capitán…-respondió ella._

La mirada que Levi le dedicó la hizo azorarse.

_-Disculpe mi atrevimiento… Es sólo que…_

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Levi dándole la espalda._

_-Lo he observado desde la ventana de mi habitación muchas noches y creí…_

_-¿Qué creíste?_

Levi volvió a mirarla y Petra no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-Que tendría frío…-murmuró ella en voz baja._

Levi se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada y se giró para mirar nuevamente hacia el horizonte. Petra aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a sacar cosas de la mochila que había llevado con ella, Levi no le prestó atención hasta que ella se acercó a él, estirándole una taza de humeante té caliente.

_-¿Es para mí?_ –_murmuró Levi sorprendido._

_-Sí._

_-Gracias._

Petra lo observó sonriendo mientras él le daba un sorbo al té, se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

_-¿No quieres sentarte?-preguntó Levi al darse cuenta._

_-¿Puedo?_

Levi asintió y Petra se sentó a una distancia prudente de él. Tomaron el té en silencio, observando el cielo nocturno.

_-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó Levi un rato después._

Petra negó con la cabeza.

_-También me gusta mirar el cielo-respondió._

Levi la miró sorprendido y la percepción que tenía de ella cambió abruptamente, antes había sido una miembro más de su equipo, nunca le había tenido ningún tipo de consideración por ser mujer, la veía y trataba como a cualquier otro recluta, pero eso cambió esa noche. Desde entonces no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada o estar al pendiente de lo que hacía, su sonrisa, sus atenciones y sus palabras amables comenzaron a serle indispensables para su diario vivir, así como el té de medianoche en la torre del cuartel. Petra lo esperaba cada noche con té caliente y pasaban largas horas hablando de la vida y de la muerte, habían aprendido a conocerse y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, aunque nunca lo admitiera, para Levi esos momentos eran su oasis en la dura vida militar y los disfrutaba plenamente, aunque cada vez le parecían más cortos.

_-¿Le ocurre algo, Capitán?-preguntó Petra una noche particularmente fría y silenciosa._

_-Nada-respondió él con brusquedad._

_-Capitán…_

Petra lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que mentía.

_-Auruo mencionó algo curioso el día de hoy…-murmuró Levi._

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Petra desconcertada._

_-Dijo que pronto se casarán._

_-¿Se casarán?-repitió Petra sin comprender-¿Quiénes?_

Levi la miro algo irritado, al pensar que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero la expresión de confusión de Petra era genuina.

_-Ustedes dos-explicó._

_-¿Nosotros?-exclamó Petra._

Se sobresaltó al comprender lo que Levi decía y se puso roja de la ira.

_-¡Ese idiota!-exclamó-¡Es una calumnia, Capitán! ¡No crea nada de lo que dice!_

_-¿Ah sí?-murmuró Levi alzando una ceja._

_-¡Se lo juro, Capitán!-exclamó Petra con rapidez-¡Yo jamás he pensado en algo así! ¡Jamás pensaría en casarme con él! _

_-Pues no le eres indiferente…_

_-¡Capitán!_

_-Es la verdad-replicó Levi-Todos en la división parecen saberlo._

_-¿Y eso que importa?-replicó Petra ofuscada-¡Es sólo mi compañero y nada más! ¡Yo no siento nada por él!_

_-¿No sientes nada?_

_-Nada._

_-Me pregunto cómo se hizo esa idea…-murmuró Levi más para sí que para ella-¿Segura que no le has dado pie a pensar eso?_

_-¡No!-respondió Petra alzando la voz-¡Él no me interesa! ¡Sería la última persona con la que pensaría en casarme!_

_-Entonces si has pensado en casarte…_

_-Capitán…-murmuró Petra sonrojada._

_-¿Dije algo malo?_

_-No…-titubeó ella y lo miró a los ojos-¿Por qué me le pregunta?_

_-Curiosidad-respondió Levi encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Le importa lo que me pase, Capitán?-preguntó Petra._

Levi no pudo sostener la intensa mirada de Petra y volvió a mirar al cielo para disimular.

_-Soy tu Capitán, es todo-respondió._

_-¿Es todo?-preguntó ella._

Levi asintió sin mirarla, ella se incorporó.

_-Ya es algo tarde, creo que me retiro por hoy. Buenas noches, Capitán._

Después de ese episodio Levi pudo notar que Petra se portaba algo distante con él y más que molesta con Auruo. Se hallaban en una expedición fuera de los muros, cabalgaban a gran velocidad por una explanada, hasta el momento no se había registrado ningún avistamiento de titanes, por lo que iban, de cierta manera, relajados.

_-¡Petra!-rogaba Auruo por quinta vez desde que salieron-¡No sigas enfadada conmigo!_

Levi no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

_-¿Ahora que le hiciste, Auruo?-preguntó Günther divertido._

_-¡Nada!-exclamó Auruo-¡Está enfadada por nada!_

_-Está enfadada porque Auruo le dijo al Capitán Levi que iban a casarse-explicó Erd._

_-¿Es eso cierto, Capitán?-exclamó Günther sorprendido._

_-Supongo-respondió Levi._

_-¡Es la verd…!-alcanzó a decir Auruo._

_-¡Cállate!-lo interrumpió Petra furiosa._

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con su reacción, incluido el mismo Levi.

_-Pero Petra...-replicó Auruo._

_-¡No me hables!-replicó ella sin mirarlo-¡Deja de decir estupideces! _

_-¿Porqué te afecta tanto el tema?-preguntó Günther._

_-¿Quién dijo que me afecta?-replicó Petra._

_-Tu reacción-respondió Erd._

Petra se giró para mirarlo, pero su mirada se encontró con la de Levi y se dio vuelta muy sonrojada.

_-No saben de lo que hablan… _

_-No me digas…-comentó Günther con sorna-Hay alguien más._

Ella se sobresaltó.

_-¡De eso nada! ¡Petra será mi esposa!-replicó Auruo._

_-¡Jamás!-replicó ella._

_-¡Ajá!-exclamó Erd-¡Si hay alguien!_

La cara sonrojada de Petra fue suficiente respuesta, Günther y Erd se echaron a reír, mientras ella aceleraba el andar de su caballo hacia una arboleda cercana para evitar que la vieran, Auruo estaba anonadado y Levi no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, se limitó a seguirla hacia la arboleda, cuando levantó la vista hacia ella, lo vio.

_-¡Petra! ¡Cuidado!_

Un titán de 7 metros había estado escondido en la arboleda, levantó su mano hacia Petra que reaccionó velozmente y pudo saltar del caballo antes de que fuera atrapado por la mano del titán, pero salió rodando por la velocidad a la que iba.

_ -¡Petra!-gritaron Erd, Auruo y Günther a la vez._

El titán arrojó el caballo muy lejos y se lanzó contra Petra, la reacción de Levi fue inmediata saltó de su caballo y al no haber árboles o edificios para usar su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales enganchó uno de sus cables hacia la pierna del titán y giró a su alrededor todo lo largo que le permitió el cable para movilizarse hacia donde yacía Petra, agarrándola firmemente de la cintura y elevándose con ella hacia la arboleda.

_-Capitán…-murmuró ella al verlo._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Levi preocupado._

_-Si…-murmuró ella, aunque era claro que no era cierto._

_-¿Puedes moverte?-preguntó Levi._

_-Creo que me torcí el tobillo-respondió ella-Pero puedo luchar._

Levi resopló y se detuvo en las ramas de un árbol muy alto, dejó a Petra en el suelo con cuidado.

_-Quédate aquí, nos encargaremos del titán._

_-¡Capitán!-replicó ella muy molesta-¡Soy un soldado! ¡Voy a luchar también!_

_-Olvídalo-respondió Levi tajantemente-Te quedas aquí._

_-¡Pero Capitán…!_

_-¡Es una orden!_

Petra se levantó desafiante y Levi la enfrentó, se miraron a los ojos furiosamente unos minutos.

_-¡Capitán Levi!-gritó Erd._

El titán los había seguido y saltó, alzando sus dos gigantescas manos contra ellos, Levi empujó a Petra con todas sus fuerzas fuera del camino del titán, que derribó el árbol a su paso.

_-¡Capitán!-chilló Petra cayendo._

Activó su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y detuvo su caída mientras buscaba con desesperación a Levi entre la nube de polvo que se había alzado con la caída del titán.

_-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Responda!_

El titán se levantó entre el polvo y se lanzó nuevamente contra ella, pero Petra estaba fuera de sí y enfrentó temerariamente al titán.

_-¡Petra! ¡No!-gritó Auruo asustado._

Pero ella clavó sus espadas firmemente en los ojos del titán y le desgarró la cara por completo, estaba desesperada, si algo le pasaba a Levi sería culpa suya, cortó al titán una, dos, tres veces con toda su furia.

_-¡Capitán!-lloraba a la vez que cortaba al titán-¡Capitán!_

Derrotó al titán en cuestión de minutos de la forma más violenta que jamás se habría imaginado, Erd, Günther y Auruo estaban estupefactos, era la primera vez que veían esa faceta de Petra. Ella bajó al nivel de suelo y siguió buscando a Levi con desesperación.

_-¡Capitán, por favor responda! _

Pero nada se oía más que el vapor saliendo por la piel calcinada del titán, Petra se dejó caer de rodillas.

_-Si algo le pasa yo… No podría…-lloraba-¡Por favor! ¡LEVI!_

_-¡Oye!_

Petra se giró con un respingo, Levi estaba ahí, de pie sosteniéndose del tronco de un árbol.

_-Deja el escándalo-replicó Levi bastante irritado-Tu comportamiento no es digno de un soldado._

Petra no lo pensó, a pesar de su pie lesionado echó a correr como pudo y sin que nadie lo esperara, lo abrazó.

_-¡Levi!-sollozó en su hombro-¡Gracias a Dios…! _

Levi se quedó inmóvil, era la primera vez que se sentía tan necesitado por alguien, que generaba una emoción tan intensa en alguien, no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobremanera, pero él era el Capitán, no podía permitirse mostrar sus emociones.

_-Que no se te olvide con quien estás hablando…-murmuró._

Pero Petra no escuchaba, estaba envuelta en llanto y lo estrechaba con tal ternura que no había modo de soltarse.

_-Perdóneme… Fui tan estúpida… Tan lenta… No merezco estar en su equipo… _

_-¡Basta!-replicó Levi impaciente-No pasó nada…_

_-No sé que habría sido de mí si te hubiera perdido, Levi-sollozó ella._

Levi se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que alguien, particularmente una mujer, le hablaba así, pero la mirada de sus subordinados pesaba sobre él, tomó a Petra por los hombros y la separó.

_-Petra, es suficiente, debes calmarte._

Petra finalmente pudo recuperar la compostura al encontrarse con la mirada de Levi, pero al pasar la emoción sintió el dolor de sus heridas, se desvaneció inmediatamente, Levi la sostuvo, ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Mi pie…-susurró ella con la cara oculta por su cabello._

Levi tomó el pie lesionado entre las manos y lo examinó.

_-Tonta-murmuró-Es lo que pasa por combatir en esas condiciones, has empeorado tu lesión._

Ella se limitó a cubrirse la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

_-¡Capitán! ¡Petra!-gritó Erd aterrizando a su lado-¿Están bien?_

Günther y Auruo bajaron tras él.

_-Si-respondió Levi sin darle importancia-Pero Petra esta herida._

_-Capitán…-murmuró Günther al verlo-Está herido..._

_-Sólo un par de costillas fracturadas-respondió Levi-Pero nada importante, traigan los caballos, debemos regresar cuanto antes._

Petra levantó la mirada al escucharlo.

_-¿Está herido, Capitán?_

_-Ya dije que no es nada importante-respondió con impaciencia y se incorporó-Günther, Auruo, vayan por los caballos, Erd cuida de Petra._

Se dio vuelta, dándoles la espalda y se alejó todo lo que pudo de ella.


	2. Adagio

**Réquiem para un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Adagio**

_-¡Capitán!_

Auruo y Günther con sus respectivos equipos de maniobras tridimensionales se acercaban en medio de los árboles, Erd acababa de vendar el pie lesionado de Petra mientras Levi, que se hallaba al otro lado del claro, alzó la mirada.

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están los caballos?_

_-Vimos a dos de ellos alejándose por la explanada-respondió Günther jadeando-Pero no pudimos alcanzarlos._

_-Y los otros tres fueron devorados por el titán-explicó Auruo._

Levi resopló con molestia.

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Capitán?-preguntó Erd._

Levi levantó la mirada hacia el cielo que se tornaba entre naranja y violeta, caía el atardecer.

_-Acamparemos aquí-dijo Levi._

_-¿Aquí?-repitieron todos a coro._

_-No podemos arriesgarnos-dijo Auruo-Hay varios titanes alrededor._

_-Tal como dicen, no podemos salir a la explanada, el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales nos es completamente inútil-respondió Levi-Teníamos que estar de regreso hoy, así que lo más seguro es que mañana envíen refuerzos._

_-Pero es muy peligroso, Capitán-replicó Auruo-Los titanes…_

_-Los titanes-dijo Levi imponiéndose-Son inactivos durante la noche, es una ventaja para nosotros, nos refugiaremos en las ramas de los árboles y pasaremos la noche en silencio._

_-Entendido-respondieron los cuatro reclutas a coro._

Subieron al árbol más alto y tupido que encontraron, era un árbol bastante antiguo, de gruesas y enorme ramas, de modo que se acomodaron a lo largo de dos voluminosas ramas, Auruo, Erd y Günther de un lado y Petra y Levi del otro, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó la noche.

_-Descansen-les ordenó Levi al verlos a todos tensos y nerviosos-Yo haré guardia._

_-Capitán-replicó Petra-Usted está herido, necesita reposo…_

_-Mira quien lo dice-respondió Levi._

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

_-Petra tiene razón, Capitán-intervino Erd-Debería descansar, yo vigilaré._

_-Es una orden-se impuso Levi._

_-Entendido-respondieron Erd y Petra a regañadientes, cuando Levi usaba esas tres palabras era imposible discutir._

Era noche de luna nueva, por lo que fue una noche particularmente oscura y tenebrosa, vigilar era realmente difícil ya que la visibilidad era casi nula, así que en lugar de eso, Levi agudizó el oído, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier ruido extraño, conforme la noche avanzaba se oía a lo lejos sonoras y lentas pisadas de algunos titanes despistados, pero ninguno parecía acercarse. Levi se sobresaltó al sentir algo extraño a su lado, Petra temblaba incontrolablemente, alcanzaba a vislumbrar su silueta en la oscuridad, se hallaba de espaldas a él, encogida, abrazándose las rodillas, suponiendo que su estremecimiento se debía al frío, Levi se quitó la capa y se la echó encima.

_-¿Capitán?-susurró Petra muy bajo._

_-Si-respondió Levi igual de bajo-Todo está bien, duérmete._

_-No puedo…-respondió Petra._

_-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Levi._

_-No-respondió ella-Tengo miedo._

_-No pasa nada-replicó él-Intenta dormir._

_-Escucho a los titanes…-murmuró Petra._

_-Están lejos-respondió Levi-Además son torpes en la oscuridad._

Petra no dijo nada más, Levi bajó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos casi destellaban en la oscuridad.

_-¿Estás… Llorando?-susurró Levi._

_-No… Yo sólo…-titubeó Petra incómoda._

_-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Levi._

_-Mi comportamiento de hoy fue vergonzoso-murmuró ella-No merezco estar en su equipo, Capitán._

_-Ya te dije que no fue nada-replicó Levi impaciente-Todos podemos perder el control a veces._

_-No puedo darme el lujo de mostrar así mis emociones, soy un soldado…-murmuró Petra._

_-Entonces que no se repita-respondió Levi-Son cosas como estas las que nos vuelven más fuertes._

_-Soy una vergüenza para la Brigada… Debería presentar mi renuncia…_

_-Cállate-replicó Levi sin evitar alzar un poco la voz-No digas estupideces._

_-Pero Capitán… Me he portado como…_

_-Te dije que te callaras-replicó Levi más molesto-¿Acaso ya no quieres ser parte de mi equipo?_

_-Claro que si, Capitán-respondió Petra-Lo que más deseo es permanecer a su lado._

_-Entonces deja de decir sandeces-respondió Levi-Y duérmete._

_-Lo lamento…_

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, pero Levi sentía la mirada de Petra fija sobre él.

_-¿Sigues despierta?_

_-Si…_

_-Tonta…-murmuró Levi irritado-Ya deja de llorar._

_-Perdóneme Capitán…-murmuró ella limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-Petra…_

_-¿Si, Capitán?_

_-Hoy… Me llamaste por mi nombre…_

Petra se sobresaltó sobremanera y se cubrió la cara con las manos, sin que hubiera necesidad alguna.

_-¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, Capitán! ¡No era mi intención ofenderlo! _

_-No lo hiciste-la interrumpió Levi._

_-Capitán…_

_-Dijiste que temías perderme-siguió Levi-No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué?-repitió ella sin comprender._

_-¿Por qué sentiste ese temor? ¿Por qué perdiste el control de esa manera?_

_-Porque no sé que habría sido de mi sin usted, Capitán-respondió ella._

_-Seguirías con vida-respondió Levi-Ya hemos hablado de eso, somos soldados, la muerte hace parte de nuestras vidas._

_-Lo sé-respondió ella-Yo he soportado muchas cosas y lo seguiré haciendo, pero no podría soportar perderlo a usted._

_-Te asignarían a otra división o nombrarían a otro Capitán-respondió Levi sin darle importancia-Yo soy un peón más en esta lucha, soy completamente reemplazable._

_-No para mí._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque yo sé quién es usted en realidad._

_-¿Y quién soy…?_

_-Levi-sonrió ella._

Levi se sobresaltó, pero justo entonces varias pisadas retumbaron mucho más cerca que antes, Levi se puso en guardia, Petra ahogó un grito y buscó a Levi en la oscuridad, tomándole la mano.

_-¿Capitán…? ¿Me escucha?-se escuchó la voz lejana de Erd._

_-Te escucho-respondió Levi._

_-Se acercan por el norte._

_-Quédense quietos y en silencio-ordenó Levi._

_-¿Petra?-preguntó Auruo-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí-respondió ella._

_-¿Günther?-preguntó Levi._

_-Aquí, Capitán._

_-No se muevan, dejaremos que pasen-murmuró Levi._

Las pisadas siguieron acercándose y Petra estaba tan asustada que no podía hacer más que temblar y apretar fuertemente la mano de Levi.

_-Cálmate-le susurró Levi muy despacio._

Los árboles de alrededor se estremecieron, el titán estaba justo junto a ellos, lo sentían y escuchaban pero no podían verlo, un intenso calor comenzó a surgir de la nada y el fétido aliento del titán los sacudió, Petra apretó más fuerte la mano de Levi, sentía el titán demasiado cerca, Levi la jaló hacia sí y le tapó la boca con la mano justo a tiempo para que no emitiera ningún sonido. El titán olfateó a su alrededor y retomó su camino lentamente. Todos respiraron aliviados cuando el titán se marchó.

_-¿Están bien?-preguntó Erd después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire puro._

_-Maldito apestoso-se quejó Auruo._

Levi soltó a Petra, pero ella no se separó, seguía temblando de miedo.

_-Ya pasó…-suspiró Levi._

_-Petra, Capitán ¿Están bien?-preguntó Günther._

_-Si-respondió Levi._

_-¿Petra?-murmuró Erd._

Levi posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella para calmarla, ella respiró profundamente una y otra vez.

_-Estoy bien…-murmuró recuperando el aplomo._

_-Vuelvan a dormir-dijo Levi._

_-No creo que pueda dormir después de eso-dijo Günther._

Levi se separó ligeramente de Petra, pero ella lo sostuvo.

_-Capitán…-susurró-¿Podría quedarse así…? _

Levi no pudo evitar ruborizarse, afortunadamente para él, estaba oscuro.

_-Está bien._

El miedo de Petra se desvaneció en el instante en que Levi cedió y la estrechó entre sus brazos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó profundamente dormida. A Levi, por su parte, le costaba comprender porque a pesar de la complicada situación en la que se encontraban sentía tanta serenidad; El contacto con Petra, la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello y su acompasada respiración lo relajaban como nunca antes nada lo había hecho.

_-¿Capitán Levi?_

Levi, que había estado jugueteando con un mechón del cabello de Petra para evitar relajarse demasiado y quedarse dormido, se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en medio de la oscuridad.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Petra está bien?-preguntó Auruo a lo lejos._

_-Si-respondió Levi-Esta dormida._

Pudo escuchar a Auruo suspirar con cierto alivio.

_-Comienza a aclarar, Capitán-informó Erd._

Así era, una tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar el cielo. Levi se separó de Petra, dejándola justo a su lado, no podía permitir que sus subordinados lo vieran en esa "comprometedora" situación con ella, no era profesional, pero ella seguía aferrando su mano a la de él, así que Levi se limitó a ocultar las manos enlazadas bajo la capa con la que la había cobijado horas antes.


	3. Legato

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Legato**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde el incidente en la arboleda fuera de los muros, tanto Levi como Petra se hallaban completamente recuperados de sus heridas, desde aquella noche entre tinieblas Levi cambió, pero nadie más que Petra lo notó, pues sólo con ella había cambiado, desde su modo de tratarla e incluso de mirarla. Aunque ella ignoraba a que se debía el cambio no podía negar que se sentía muy a gusto con eso.

_-Capitán._

Levi, que estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro bastante grueso, levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz al otro lado de la puerta.

_-Pase._

Petra entró, llevaba una pila muy alta de ropa recién planchada.

_-Le traigo sus uniformes recién lavados y planchados-sonrió ella colocándolos en el escritorio y comenzando a clasificarlos con cuidado._

Levi la observó sin responder.

_-He desmanchado todas sus camisas y sus pañuelos-continuó Petra alegremente-Puede revisarlos._

_-No es necesario-replicó Levi-Sé que todo está en orden._

Petra no pudo evitar girarse para mirarlo, no era propio de él dejar de revisar el aseo de las cosas, más aún de su ropa, dada su obsesión con la limpieza.

_-¿Ah sí?-susurró ella._

_-Confío en ti, Petra-respondió Levi desviando la mirada._

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se dio vuelta de inmediato para disimular y siguió acomodando la ropa, pero sentía la mirada de Levi sobre ella.

_-¿Sucede algo?_

Él se limitó a resoplar, pero Petra lo conocía muy bien, se giró y lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

_-¿Qué es lo que lo inquieta, Capitán?_

Levi frunció el entrecejo, si algo no le gustaba era ser predecible.

_-Esa vez… En la expedición… Dijiste que sabes quién soy yo realmente…_

_-Así es-respondió Petra._

_-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso así sin más? ¿Por qué crees conocerme?_

_-Es la verdad-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No-replicó Levi-Es la percepción que tienes de mí, más no la realidad._

_-¿Qué es la realidad en primer lugar?-preguntó Petra._

Levi la miró desconcertado.

_-Para mí-siguió ella sin inmutarse-La realidad es lo que veo y lo que siento. _

_-¿Y qué ves en mí?_

_-Un hombre frío, calculador, muy inteligente, un poco huraño-respondió Petra sinceramente-Solitario, de pocas palabras, que evita relacionarse con la gente._

Levi no pudo evitar resoplar con irritación, sabía que todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto, pero por alguna extraña razón le molestaba oírlo de su boca.

_-Pero no es lo que usted es realmente-se apresuró a decir Petra ante su molestia._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Esa es su máscara, su apariencia-dijo Petra._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Levi sin comprender._

_-En el fondo, usted es un hombre considerado, noble, con un sentido de la justicia y la responsabilidad muy alto-dijo Petra con rapidez y sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante cada palabra que decía-Un ser sensible, que disfruta de los pequeños detalles, que se preocupa por los demás._

Levi la miró extrañado.

_-¿Sabes quién era yo antes de entrar al ejército? ¿Sabes las cosas que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida?_

_-Su pasado no me importa-replicó Petra con seguridad-Esa persona ya no existe, yo valoro a la persona que está frente a mí ahora._

Esta vez fue Levi quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-No deberías decir cosas como esas-murmuró bajando la mirada-No deberías pensar eso de mí…_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-En primer lugar no lo merezco, soy sólo un hombre y en segundo lugar, somos soldados._

Petra negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

_-¿Y acaso por ser soldados dejamos de ser humanos, Capitán?_

_-De alguna manera si-replicó él._

_-Si dejáramos de ser humanos esta lucha no tendría ningún sentido-respondió Petra._

_-Los sentimientos innecesarios nos debilitan, nos vuelven vulnerables-respondió Levi._

_-Todo lo contrario-replicó Petra con decisión-Son esos sentimientos los que nos fortalecen._

Levi la miró fijamente, cada vez que hablaba con ella descubría un nuevo enigma a su alrededor e inevitablemente eso lo fascinaba, era una mujer tan indescifrable que no podía evitar sentirse interesado en lo que tenía para decir.

_-Tu modo de pensar-murmuró-De cierta forma, me abruma._

_-¿Le molesto?-preguntó Petra asustada._

_-No-respondió Levi-Es sólo que… Tu mente es un acertijo para mí._

_-Podría decir lo mismo-sonrió ella-Descifrarlo a usted fue todo un reto._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Me ha llevado años acercarme a usted, Capitán._

Levi desvió la mirada, incómodo.

_-Supongo que nos parecemos…_

_-Prefiero pensar que somos completamente opuestos-respondió Petra._

_-¿Por qué?-exclamó Levi de inmediato._

_-Porque los opuestos se atraen-respondió Petra._

Levi la miró, sorprendido. Ella se apresuró a darse la vuelta y a seguir arreglando la ropa, había hablado de más.

_-Supongo que tiene sentido…-murmuró Levi después de un rato de incómodo silencio._

_-¿Capitán?_

_-Es la única explicación de porque me siento tan ligado…_

_-¿Ligado? ¿A qué?_

_-A ti._

Los afilados ojos azules y los redondos ojos miel se encontraron. No tenía ningún sentido intentar disimular el sonrojo, ambos estaban ruborizados y avergonzados pero no podían dejar de mirarse, sin embargo la mirada de Levi era tan intensa que Petra no pudo sostenerla mucho tiempo.

_-Debo… Volver al trabajo…-titubeó ella buscando con torpeza la puerta._

Levi suavizó el gesto al verla tan nerviosa.

_-Petra._

Ella se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente.

_-¿Si, Capitán?_

_-Desde que regresamos de la última expedición no hemos tomado el té de medianoche-dijo Levi-¿Te importa si lo retomamos?_

Petra lo miró, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

_-Me encantaría, Capitán._

_-Bien-respondió Levi desviando la mirada._

_-Capitán…-murmuró Petra justo antes de salir._

Levi levantó la mirada hacia ella.

_-Yo también me siento ligada a usted._

No esperó su respuesta y salió a toda prisa. Levi se quedó mirando hacia la puerta un momento y se dejó caer en la cama cubriéndose la cara con el libro que estaba leyendo.

• • •

Levi decidió subir a la torre del cuartel más temprano que de costumbre esa noche, pero para su sorpresa Petra ya estaba ahí.

_-Llegaste temprano…_

_-Bienvenido Capitán-sonrió ella evitando mirarlo, aún se sentía nerviosa por la charla vespertina._

Hacía mucho frío esa noche, estaba nublado y lloviznaba.

_-No hay estrellas que ver esta noche-comentó Petra distraídamente._

_-No importa-respondió Levi._

Petra se apresuró a servir el té y le estiró una taza, cuando Levi se la recibió sus manos se tocaron y pudo sentir la baja temperatura a la que se hallaba, aunque ella disimulaba muy bien el frío que sentía.

_-¿Tienes frío?_

_-Estoy bien-respondió ella sin mirarlo._

Levi resopló con impaciencia, se quitó la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros.

_-Capitán-replicó ella de inmediato-Se va a resfriar._

Él negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia.

_-Fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras._

_-Yo quería venir-respondió Petra._

_-Da igual-respondió Levi._

Se sentó junto a ella, más cerca que nunca antes, Petra no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el roce de su hombro con el suyo, era raro que él se acercara así.

_-¿Se encuentra bien, Capitán?-preguntó ella._

_-Si…_

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Petra no podía evitar preguntarse qué le pasaba a Levi, estaba distraído incluso parecía algo triste y eso era inusual en él.

_-Erwin ha enviado la estrategia de batalla y la fecha de la próxima expedición-murmuró Levi al rato._

_-¿Cuándo será?-preguntó Petra._

_-Dentro de diez días a partir de mañana-respondió Levi._

_-Tenemos que prepararnos entonces-sonrió Petra._

Levi negó con la cabeza.

_-Estamos listos, por eso estaba pensando…_

_-¿Qué cosa, Capitán?_

_-En darles una semana de receso._

_-¿Receso?-repitió Petra._

_-Para que pasen un tiempo con sus seres queridos-respondió Levi sin mirarla-Sabes bien que cuando salimos de los muros corremos un riesgo muy alto._

_-Lo sé…-suspiró Petra con tristeza._

_-Así que podrán marcharse mañana y volverán en una semana-dijo Levi._

_-Es la primera vez que nos da un receso, Capitán-comentó ella._

_-Supongo que el hecho de no tener familia no me derecho a alejarlos a ustedes de la suya-respondió Levi._

Petra lo miró preocupada, se veía nostálgico.

_-¿Qué hará usted, Capitán?-le preguntó._

_- Debo estudiar la estrategia-respondió él._

_-¿Irá a alguna parte?_

_-Me quedaré aquí._

Petra volvió a mirarlo, era como si la pared que siempre la había separado de Levi se hubiera derrumbado, él estaba triste y no lo ocultaba, lo mostraba sin reservas, eso le generaba una ternura casi inconcebible, respiró profundo y se inclinó sobre su hombro dulcemente.

_-Lo voy a extrañar mucho, Capitán._

Levi no respondió ni hizo nada, pero esperó hasta que Petra se quedó dormida para susurrar en voz casi inaudible.

_-También yo…_


	4. Cantabile

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Cantabile**

Erd, Auruo y Günther recibieron con alegría la noticia del receso, prepararon inmediatamente sus cosas para regresar a sus respectivas casas; Vivían en zonas alejadas entre sí, por lo que se despidieron en el cuartel para luego marcharse por separado.

_-Hasta pronto Capitán Levi-sonrió Erd._

_-Adiós Capitán-se despidió Auruo._

_-Cuídese-sonrió Günther._

Levi les respondió con un gesto de la mano.

_-¿Seguro que no quiere venir unos días a mi casa, Capitán?-preguntó Petra-No me gusta la idea de dejarlo aquí solo._

_-Estoy bien-respondió él-Ya váyanse._

Petra lo miró fijamente pero él se dio vuelta y regresó al cuartel, ella suspiró y subió a su caballo dispuesta a marcharse.

_-Petra-se quejó Auruo cabalgando junto a ella-¿Por qué no me invitas a mí a ir a tu casa?_

_-¿Por qué habría de invitarte?-replicó ella._

_-Ya es tiempo de que conozca a tu familia-respondió Auruo-Como tu futuro esposo…_

Petra levantó la pierna y le dio una certera patada en la canilla.

_-¡Para ya con eso! ¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡Y no tengo porque presentarte a mi familia!_

_-¿Y por qué al Capitán si?-preguntó Günther con sorna._

Levi los miró de reojo desde la puerta del cuartel, Petra fue la primera en emprender la marcha y se perdió de vista en la distancia, los demás tomaron cada cual su camino y se marcharon, Levi suspiró, sentía una nostalgia que lo superaba, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan solo. Comenzaba a comprender a que se debía eso, se recriminó a sí mismo por permitirse tener sentimientos tan cursis e innecesarios y decidió deshacerse de ellos en esa semana de soledad, volvería a tomar el control de sí mismo y se olvidaría de Petra, debía dejar de verla como mujer, tenía que volver a verla como antes, como un recluta más, él era un soldado y no sólo eso, era Capitán de una división, no podría permitirse ese tipo de emociones que afectaban su juicio, una vida normal no era opción para alguien como él.

• • •

Así pasaron cuatro largos días, Levi procuró seguir su rutina normal y no pensar en nada más que en la estrategia para la próxima expedición en las afueras del muro, entrenaba todas las mañanas, estudiaba con cuidado los mapas por las tardes y había evitado subir a la torre por las noches, pues eso lo llenaba de recuerdos nostálgicos y estaba decidido a dejar eso atrás. Mientras intentaba dormir en su cuarta noche de soledad se escucharon ruidos al exterior del cuartel, Levi se levantó de un salto, se asomó sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación, vio un caballo acercándose a lo lejos, no era normal que alguien se acercara, el cuartel era bastante retirado y era muy entrada la noche. Levi sacó su navaja de mano y bajó a toda prisa, como siempre había sido muy temerario, abrió la puerta principal de par en par y salió a enfrentar al intruso.

_-¿Quién eres y qué rayos haces aquí?_

El recién llegado iba cubierto por una capa de viaje que junto a la pobre iluminación de las antorchas exteriores ocultaba de la vista su rostro, se bajó del caballo y lo amarró a la cerca externa.

_-¡Oye!-replicó Levi molesto-¡Te estoy hablando pedazo de basura…!_

Pero se quedó a media frase cuando vio la cara del intruso.

_-Estoy en casa, Capitán._

_-¿Petra?_

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué…?_

Petra sonrió abiertamente al ver su desconcierto.

_-Usted nos dijo que debíamos pasar el tiempo con nuestros seres queridos._

_-¿Y?-replicó Levi-Deberías estar con ellos._

_-Estuve-respondió Petra-Y estoy ahora, usted también es mi familia, Capitán._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Estoy donde quiero estar, aquí, con usted._

Levi se quedó estupefacto, sus planes de deshacerse de sus sentimientos se desmoronaron, jamás se hubiera esperado que ella apareciera así, de la nada, respiró profundamente un instante y, para sorpresa de Petra, hizo algo que no había hecho antes, sonrió sinceramente. Petra se conmovió a tal punto que no resistió el impulso y corrió a abrazarlo.

_-Bienvenida a casa-suspiró Levi mientras ella lo estrechaba._

Petra inspiró profundo y aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora sabía que no habría otro momento más perfecto que ese.

_-Capitán…_

Levi abrió los ojos, había quedado tan fundido en el abrazo y el contacto era tan relajante para él que por poco se queda dormido.

_-¿Estás bien? Puedo sentir tu corazón, tienes taquicardia-murmuró Levi._

_-Ojalá pudiera sentir el suyo, Capitán-respondió Petra._

_-Hay quienes dicen que soy un monstruo sin corazón-respondió Levi._

_-Se equivocan, yo veo su corazón, está justo aquí-dijo Petra colocando su mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Levi._

Él volvió a sonreír, su mejilla estaba en contacto directo con la mejilla de Petra que le hablaba al oído.

_-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirle, Capitán…_

Levi suspiró.

_-Creo que ya lo sé._

_-No importa, necesito decirlo…_

_-Dilo._

Petra se estremeció, Levi siempre había sido muy pragmático y directo, incluso en situaciones como esa. Él se separó ligeramente para mirarla, normalmente esos ojos azules transmitían impaciencia, orgullo, suspicacia, irritación, pero en ese momento no era así, brillaban con expectación, era una mirada sólo para ella, intentaba expresar con su mirada lo que era incapaz de decir con palabras, Petra comprendió a la perfección y le sonrió tiernamente.

_-Lo amo, Capitán._

El corazón de Levi se sacudió, Petra pudo sentirlo bajo su mano y él cedió finalmente, aferrando su cintura con las manos y atrayéndola hacía sí una vez más, su fría personalidad le impedía expresarse con palabras, pero para Petra eso era más que suficiente, ella sabía que él era así y así lo amaba, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, Levi tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso y vulnerable de cierta forma, ella posó suavemente las manos sobre sus mejillas y acercó su rostro lentamente, él abrió levemente los ojos y se dejó llevar, uniendo sus labios a los de ella, no era su primer beso, pero si su primer amor.

• • •

Amanecía el quinto día de la semana de receso, Petra dormía apaciblemente sobre el pecho de Levi que acariciaba su cabello mirándola fijamente, le costaba creer que eso hubiera pasado realmente, que alguien como él se hallara en esa situación, siempre había visto el mundo como un lugar oscuro y cruel, donde todo trataba de mera supervivencia, su vida se había centrado en la guerra contra los titanes y nada más que eso, jamás se habría imaginado que podría volver a sonreír, a sentir tanta paz en medio de todo el dolor y la sangre derramada, pero Petra le había mostrado que la guerra no lo era todo, que existía algo más, que él no era la máquina mata-titanes que todo el mundo pensaba, que era un hombre con sentimientos y necesidades, con derecho a amar y ser amado.

_-Capitán…-susurró ella al sentir su mirada-Me pone nerviosa._

Levi resopló, molesto.

_-Te acuestas conmigo, me dices que me amas y sigues llamándome Capitán._

Petra se sonrojó sobremanera.

_-No sabía que eso le importara…_

_-Claro que me importa-replicó él-Podrías tratarme con más naturalidad al menos cuando estamos solos._

Petra soltó una risita nerviosa.

_-Está bien, Levi._

_-Mucho mejor-respondió él desviando la mirada._

Petra tomó la mano con la que él la abrazaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

_-Te amo, Levi._

_-Lo sé._

Petra desvió la mirada y Levi pudo notarlo, sabía que ella necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, él sentía lo mismo, pero le era imposible expresarlo con palabras.

_-Eres muy rara ¿Lo sabías?-comentó._

_-¿Rara?-repitió Petra desconcertada._

_-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tan frío y escueto como yo?_

Petra se inclinó sobre él y lo besó dulcemente.

_-Tenemos que hacer algo con la imagen que tienes de ti mismo, Levi-sonrió._

_-Mientras sepa lo que tú piensas de mi nada más importa-respondió él._

Petra sonrió abiertamente y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, estrechándolo tiernamente.

_ -Eres muy lindo ¿Lo sabías?_

Levi resopló con impaciencia y se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

_-¿Se ha molestado tu familia al ver que regresaste antes?_

_-No saben nada-respondió ella-Piensan que todos regresábamos hoy._

_-Mentirosa._

_¿Acaso no te gustó que volviera antes?_

_-¿Me preguntas eso a pesar de la situación en la que estamos?-replicó Levi._

_-Sí, quiero saberlo-replicó Petra._

_-Tonta…-murmuró Levi apretándola contra su cuerpo._

Petra no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por sí solos.

_-Sí, si me dio gusto-murmuró Levi mirando al techo._

Petra se echó a reír tímidamente.

_-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil…_

_-Que complicada…-suspiró Levi._

_-Hay cosas que se deben expresar con palabras-replicó ella._

_-Sí, pero otras son más que obvias y las palabras quedan de más-respondió Levi._

Petra se rió otra vez.

_-Si por ti fuera no abrirías la boca._

Levi resopló otra vez.

_-No me refiero a eso, hablo de la situación. No es como si yo me portara así con todos mis reclutas ¿O sí?_

_-Levi-respondió Petra riendo-El resto de tus reclutas son hombres._

_-Me refiero-aclaro Levi alzando un poco la voz-A que no entiendo porque quieres que te diga que me da gusto tenerte aquí cuando te lo he demostrado con creces._

_-¿Ah sí?-dijo Petra divertida con su predicamento-¿Cómo?_

_-Acabo de acostarme contigo-dijo Levi como si fuera muy obvio._

_-Lo haces sonar como si yo te hubiera sonsacado-replicó Petra avergonzada, cubriéndose la cara._

Levi se rió, Petra no pudo evitar mirarlo, era la primera vez que lo oía reír.

_-Me gusta tu risa-sonrió._

Levi se detuvo y la miró.

_-Creí que había olvidado como reír-comentó._

Petra sonrió, pero no había olvidado el asunto anterior.

_-No puedo creer lo que dijiste…_

_-Que puedo decir-suspiró Levi divertido-Me resultas irresistible._

_-¡Levi!-exclamó Petra sonrojándose más avergonzada que antes-¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas tan pervertidas?_

-_Si no le digo cosas pervertidas a la mujer que amo ¿Entonces a quién?-respondió Levi._

Ambos se sobresaltaron a la vez. Levi acababa de decir que la amaba sin darse cuenta.

_-Levi… _

Él se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. Petra se sonrió divertida.

_-Te avergüenza decirme que me amas aún después de acostarte conmigo-comentó con ironía._

_-No te burles de mi-replicó Levi avergonzado-Precisamente por eso no entiendo cómo puedes amarme._

_-Eres menos frío y escueto de lo que piensas-respondió Petra-Si te fijas, acabas de decirme que amas._

_-Así parece…-suspiró Levi._


	5. Scherzo

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Scherzo **

Levi había pasado la mañana del quinto día de receso entrenando en el área de adiestramiento que quedaba atrás del cuartel, un bosque de vastas proporciones donde los equipos de élite de la Legión de Reconocimiento realizaban sus entrenamientos diarios, él disfrutaba entrenar solo, así no tenía que reducir su velocidad para que los demás llevaran su ritmo.

_-¡Levi!-se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Petra llamándolo._

Levi dio la vuelta y regresó en dirección al cuartel, encontró a Petra a la entrada del bosque, descendió justo frente a ella.

_-Te traje limonada, hace calor-sonrió ella._

_-Gracias-respondió él tomando un vaso y bebiendo un largo trago._

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, Petra se sentó a su lado y comenzó a secarle el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

_-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-preguntó ella al verlo distraído._

_-Me inquieta pensar en cómo esto cambia las cosas-respondió Levi._

_-¿Esto?_

_-Tú y yo-explicó Levi._

_-¿Cómo cambia las cosas?-preguntó Petra sin entender._

_-Ya no será lo mismo-respondió Levi sin mirarla-Ya no tengo que velar sólo por mí…_

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que debes velar por mí?-replicó Petra._

_-Nadie-respondió Levi-Pero de todas maneras lo haré._

_-De una u otra forma siempre velas por todos nosotros-respondió ella._

_-Supongo, pero ahora será diferente contigo-respondió Levi._

Petra lo miró, entre desconcertada y ofendida.

_-Puedo cuidarme sola, muchas gracias._

Levi la miró, evidentemente estaba molesta.

_-¿Por qué te molestas?-replicó-Estoy siendo honesto._

_-Sé honesto, pero no insensible-respondió ella-¿Cómo crees que me siento con esto que me estás diciendo?_

Levi no supo que responder.

_-Si tanto te molesta-dijo ella-Pediré mi traslado inmediatamente._

_-¡No seas tonta!-replicó Levi irritado-En ningún momento dije que quería que te fueras._

_-Entonces no subestime mis habilidades, Capitán-respondió ella-Soy un soldado de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales, he ganado mi puesto con esfuerzo y si tengo que morir será allá afuera, luchando._

_-¡No digas cosas como esas!-replicó Levi más molesto-Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti._

_-No lo haga-respondió Petra-Seamos profesionales, en la Brigada todo seguirá igual que siempre. Usted es mi Capitán y yo su subordinada._

_-No pensaba que fuera de otra manera-murmuró Levi enfurruñado._

_-Valoro su preocupación por mí, Capitán-dijo Petra al verlo así-Pero hay que darle a cada cosa su lugar._

Levi resopló.

_-Ya te dije, no me gusta que me llames Capitán cuando estamos solos._

_-Lo sé-respondió ella-Sólo quería aclarar las cosas._

Levi suspiró y se puso de pie.

_-Que complicado…_

Petra lo observó en silencio.

_-Perdóname, no era mi intención subestimar tus habilidades, sólo pensé en voz alta-dijo Levi sin mirarla._

_-Está bien-sonrió ella-Me alegra que lo aclaráramos._

Levi asintió y estiró su mano hacia ella, que la tomó y se puso de pie con su ayuda.

_-Ya he preparado su baño-le dijo._

Levi la miró ceñudo por la formalidad como lo trataba.

_-Perdón, es la costumbre-se disculpó ella._

Él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto y le extendió la mano, Petra la tomó y Levi entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al cuartel.

_-Nuestra primera pelea-comentó ella con sorna._

_-¿Hay que llevar la cuenta?-preguntó Levi._

_-No, pero me hace gracia-respondió Petra-No llevamos juntos ni un día y ya estamos peleando._

_-Al menos no somos un par de aburridos-comentó Levi._

Petra se rió con el comentario y entraron al cuartel.

• • •

El agua de la tina se había enfriado, las puntas de sus dedos estaban arrugadas y había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero Levi estaba tan relajado que nada de eso le preocupaba, rodeaba los hombros de Petra firmemente con sus brazos y aunque llevaban horas en la misma posición y en silencio, no les importaba, habían momentos que el silencio era suficiente para ambos, simplemente el estar juntos les bastaba.

_-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Petra alzando la mirada hacia él._

_-Un poco…-murmuró Levi sin abrir los ojos-Pero si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme así un rato más…_

_-Está bien-sonrió ella tomando una de sus manos y jugueteando con sus dedos._

_-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Levi al notar el ligero temblor de sus manos._

_-No…-mintió ella._

_-Mentirosa-sonrió Levi._

Reposaron otro largo rato, pero el estremecimiento de Petra comenzó a hacerse más evidente, Levi suspiró.

_-Vamos a almorzar._

Petra se incorporó y salió de la tina rápidamente, estaba muerta de frío, pero siempre anteponía las necesidades de Levi a la suyas, esa era su forma de expresar su amor. Levi la siguió con la mirada, detallando cuidadosamente su cuerpo, quería grabar cada detalle en su memoria, ella era delgada pero atlética, los largos años de carrera militar le habían valido varias cicatrices, unas más profundas y más recientes que otras, pero todo eso la hacía ver aún más hermosa a los ojos de Levi, lo extasiaba verla.

_-¿Qué?-preguntó ella nerviosa al notar su mirada._

_-Nada…-murmuró él desviando la mirada muy sonrojado._

_-Otra vez estas pensando perversiones ¿Verdad?-replicó ella cubriéndose con la toalla._

Levi se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

_-No…_

Petra se echó a reír.

_-Vamos-sonrió estirándole una toalla._

• • •

Levi dormía plácidamente la última noche de la semana de receso, era curioso, cuando estaba con Petra no sufría de insomnio, dormía más confortablemente que nunca, pero esa noche los continuos movimientos de ella lo despertaron.

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó medio dormido._

_-Perdona ¿Te desperté?-murmuró Petra apenada._

Levi abrió los ojos, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana de la habitación iluminando buena parte de la cama, Petra se incorporó un poco incómoda cuando la intensa mirada de Levi la alcanzó.

_-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Levi._

_-Nada-murmuró ella._

Levi estiró su mano hacia su espalda desnuda, que era lo único que tenía a su alcance, y la acarició con dulzura.

_-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?_

Ella suspiró con nostalgia.

_-Estos días han sido maravillosos… Nunca había sido tan feliz… Fue un sueño hecho realidad._

Levi la miró desconcertado.

_-Opino igual-respondió-¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Que fue demasiado corto-respondió Petra abrazándose las rodillas-Me hubiera gustado que durara más…_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-exclamó Levi._

_-Mañana volveremos la realidad-murmuró Petra._

_-¿Qué estás intentando decir?-replicó Levi incorporándose-¿Qué esto se acaba al terminar el receso?_

_-¿Acaso no será así?-replicó ella._

Levi la miró sin responder.

_-Fue hermoso y realmente perfecto-dijo Petra-Pero no podemos…_

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Levi con dureza._

Petra giró la cabeza para mirarlo, él había apoyado su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, había cruzado los brazos y la miraba con irritación.

_-Lo he pensado y pienso que… No es profesional…-murmuró Petra un poco cohibida por lo molesto que él se mostraba._

_-Que yo sepa-respondió Levi con el mismo tono duro-No hay ninguna regla al respecto._

_-Conflicto de intereses, Capitán-aclaró Petra._

_-Nada de eso-atajó Levi molesto-Ya lo aclaramos antes, en lo que a la Brigada y la Legión concierne todo seguirá igual…_

_-Pero dijiste…_

_-¡Olvida eso!_

_-Levi…_

_-Soy un soldado en mi horario de trabajo, lo que haga o con quien comparta mi tiempo libre no le incumbe a nadie más que a mí-respondió Levi con firmeza._

_-Pero si tenemos que aparentar frente a los demás…-titubeó Petra-¿No estaríamos viviendo una farsa?_

_-Lo que hemos vivido y sentido es más real que cualquier otra cosa-respondió Levi-El hecho de que no podamos hacerlo público no cambia nada, además, yo no lo haría público de cualquier manera, odio que la gente se meta en mi vida._

_-Pero ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?_

_-Si es correcto o no me da completamente igual-respondió Levi cada vez más molesto-Yo quiero estar contigo, esa es mi realidad._

_-¿Has pensado que esto puede repercutir en tu carrera?_

_-¿Es eso lo que te importa?-replicó Levi._

_-En parte si-respondió Petra sinceramente-Si esto llega a descubrirse…_

_-¿Por qué no hablas claro?-replicó Levi perdiendo por completo la paciencia-¡Si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo y acabemos con esta charada!_

_-¡Levi!-lo regañó Petra ofendida._

_-¿Quieres estar conmigo Si o No?-respondió él sin dejarse amedrentar._

_-¡Claro que sí!-respondió Ella._

_-Entonces no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo._

_-Pero Levi… Hay demasiado en riesgo…_

_-Me importa un bledo, no renunciaré a ti._

-_Levi…_

Él se incorporó con rapidez y la jaló, acostándola nuevamente en la cama, colocando las manos a lado y lado de su cabeza y enfrentándola.

_-¡Ya te dije que no!_

Petra lo miró nerviosa y sonrojada.

_-No me mires así…_

_-¿Sigues poniéndote nerviosa?-preguntó Levi sorprendido-¿Aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado?_

_-Creo que nunca dejaré de ponerme nerviosa…_

Levi no la dejó terminar y la besó apasionadamente.

_-¿He sido claro?-preguntó al separarse._

_-Levi…-suspiró Petra._

_-Es una orden-replicó él._

Petra no pudo evitar reírse.

_-No es justo…-replicó con un puchero._

_-Nunca lo es…-sonrió Levi._


	6. Allegro

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Allegro**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que la 55º expedición de exploración al exterior había dado comienzo en la zona del muro María, estaba plagado de titanes y el caos era total, la Legión había sufrido muchas bajas. Erwin llamó a Levi entre la conmoción.

_-Creo que es suficiente-le dijo._

_-¿Otra vez nos rendiremos a medio camino?-replicó Levi irritado._

_-Hemos perdido un 30% de nuestras tropas-replicó Erwin-Es evidente que no podremos recuperar esta zona, tendremos que intentarlo desde otro flanco._

Levi resopló molesto.

_-Somos un fracaso tras otro…_

_-Reúne a tu equipo y limpien el camino de retorno-le ordenó Erwin._

_-Entendido._

Levi se movió velozmente entre techos y paredes, vislumbró a Erd en un techo cercano.

_-¡Erd!_

_-¡Capitán Levi!_

_-¿Dónde están los demás?_

_-Los estoy buscando-respondió Erd muy agitado-Me informaron que Auruo, Günther y Petra se han quedado sin gas._

Levi se sobresaltó. Se dividieron para buscar, pero de pronto un titán de 14 metros se lanzó contra un edificio cercano, destrozándolo, varios soldados salieron corriendo entre los escombros, huyendo del titán.

_-¡Erd!-gritó Auruo corriendo entre ellos._

_-¡Por aquí!-gritó Günther._

Erd se elevó velozmente, yendo en su ayuda, Levi se movió con él.

_-¡Auruo! ¿Dónde está Petra?_

_-Estaba aquí-gritó Auruo elevándose con Erd-Pero la perdí de vista._

_-¡Capitán!-exclamó Erd._

_-Sácalos de aquí, yo me encargo del titán-respondió Levi._

Erd comenzó a moverse velozmente, subiendo a los soldados a sitios altos y seguros.

_-¿Y Petra?-preguntó Auruo una vez estuvo a una altura segura._

_-La buscaré-respondió Levi._

Justo entonces un agudo grito se oyó, el titán se había agachado y escarbaba en el edificio que acababa de destrozar, Levi quedó horrorizado al ver que sostenía a una persona en su mano.

_-¡Petra!_

Ella se giró, el terror se reflejaba en su cara, tenía varias heridas y le sangraba la nariz.

_-¡Capitán!-gritó-¡No se acerqué! ¡Es un anormal!_

Pero Levi se lanzó de frente contra el titán, que lo esquivó y tiró de sus cables, lanzándolo de lleno contra un techo.

_-¡Capitán!-chilló Petra._

Su grito llamó la atención del titán que la apretó en su mano, haciéndola gritar del dolor.

_-¡Petra!_

Levi se incorporó, estaba lastimado pero no le importaba, tenía que salvarla como fuera. Se elevó, girando sobre sí mismo y cortando de un tajo la mano del titán, que cayó pesadamente al suelo con Petra en ella. Levi volvió a elevarse y mató al titán de un furioso y certero golpe.

_-¡Petra!-la llamó descendiendo a toda prisa._

La encontró en medio de la carne calcinada del titán, estaba consciente pero en mal estado.

_-Levi…-susurró al verlo._

Levi corrió hacia ella, le quitó de encima los restos del titán calcinado, la tomó en sus brazos y se elevó con ella a lo alto de un techo.

_-¡Capitán!-gritó Auruo desde un techo cercano._

_-¡Petra!-gritó Günther. _

_-¿Están bien?-preguntó Erd._

Levi miró a Petra, no pudo evitar flaquear, ella sangraba mucho y tenía una fractura abierta de costilla, cuya punta sobresalía del lado derecho de su abdomen.

_-Levi…-susurró ella-No me mires así…_

Levi no respondió, los brazos le temblaban descontroladamente, estaba en shock.

_-Por favor…-murmuró él cerrando los ojos fuertemente y con la voz quebrada-No te mueras…_

Pero cuando volvió a mirarla ella ya había perdido la conciencia.

_-¡Capitán!-insistieron Auruo, Erd y Günther._

_-¡Retirada!-anunció Levi._

Avanzaron, alejándose del punto crítico de la zona.

• • •

Petra abrió los ojos lentamente, se hallaba acostada en una cama en medio de una blanca e inmaculada habitación, se sentía muy débil y le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, particularmente el abdomen.

_-Bienvenida-dijo alguien._

Petra giró la cabeza, sobresaltada.

_-Teniente Hanji._

Hanji le sonreía amablemente.

_-Nos has tenido muy preocupados, Petra._

_-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó ella._

_-Estuviste a punto de ser devorada por un titán anormal-respondió Hanji-Cuando te tuvo en su mano te fracturó un par de costillas, una de ellas perforó el pulmón._

Petra recordó el momento y se sobresaltó.

_-¡Levi! Quiero decir… El Capitán Levi estaba ahí… Él me salvó del titán… _

_-Así es-respondió Hanji-Gracias a su rápida reacción la hemorragia interna no fue significativa y no generó ningún edema, te recuperarás en algunas semanas._

_-¿Los demás están bien?-preguntó Petra._

_-Sí, el Equipo Levi sigue completo hasta ahora-sonrió Hanji._

_-¿Y el Capitán?-preguntó Petra._

Hanji sonrió abiertamente y señaló al otro lado de la cama, Petra se giró, Levi estaba en el sillón, de piernas y brazos cruzados, profundamente dormido.

_-No se ha separado de tu lado-comentó Hanji guiñándole un ojo-Desde que te trajeron aquí._

Petra suspiró aliviada al verlo, se veía ileso.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-preguntó mirando a Hanji nuevamente._

_-Casi 5 días-respondió Hanji._

_-Lamento todas las molestias-murmuró Petra avergonzada._

_-Nos has tenido con el alma en un hilo-dijo Hanji-Pero lo importante es que estás viva y bien._

_-Muchas gracias-sonrió Petra._

_-Descansa-dijo Hanji-Iré a informar al Cuartel que has despertado, tus compañeros están sumamente preocupados por ti._

Petra asintió y Hanji se incorporó, mientras caminaba se volvió.

_-Y por cierto, tu familia ha sido notificada-le dijo-Tu padre debe estar por llegar._

_-¿Mi padre?-exclamó Petra sobresaltada._

_-Creímos que morirías-dijo Hanji._

_-Pero ¿Mi padre sabe que estoy bien?_

_-Sí, pero ha decidido venir de todas formas-respondió Hanji._

Petra suspiró y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, Hanji le sonrió y salió de la habitación. En cuanto estuvo sola, Petra se giró hacia Levi.

_-¡Capitán…! ¡Levi!_

Levi dio un respingo y despertó, mirándola.

_-Estoy en casa-sonrió ella débilmente._

Levi no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

_-Lamento haberte preocupado-sonrió ella conmovida._

Levi se separó ligeramente, la tomó por la cara con ambas manos y la besó. Suspiró aliviado al separarse, respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía taquicardia.

_-Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento tanto miedo…-murmuró con los ojos cerrados._

Los ojos de Petra se llenaron de lágrimas de genuina felicidad, estaba conmovida con la angustia de Levi, juntó su frente a la de él y también posó las manos sobre sus mejillas.

_-Estoy bien… No me pasó nada…_

Levi sólo jadeaba.

_-Levi… Mírame, estoy bien._

_-Si llegara a perderte yo…_

_-Mírame…-replicó Petra._

Levi abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia ella.

_-Te amo-sonrió Petra._

_-También yo-respondió él._

Se sobresaltó al percatarse que ella estaba llorando, limpió sus lágrimas suavemente y la miró, dedicándole la sonrisa que era exclusivamente para ella.

_-Bienvenida a casa._

• • •

Estaba por cumplirse un mes de que Petra estaba en el hospital, Levi y su equipo la visitaban todos los días, al igual que Hanji y por supuesto, Levi procuraba pasar todas las noches que le fuera posible con ella, aunque llevaba varias noches sin hacerlo, ya que el padre de Petra no se separaba de ella.

_-Levi…-murmuró ella al verlo acomodando el sillón para pasar la noche-Me preocupa que pases otra noche en vela, deberías ir a descansar, mañana me darán de alta._

_-Sí, si-respondió él sin darle importancia._

_-Levi-replicó Petra irritada._

_-No importa lo que digas-respondió él sin mirarla-Llevo varias noches sin verte y sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti._

Ella sonrió enternecida y sonrojada.

_-Lamento que mi padre se quedara tanto tiempo… _

_-No lo hagas-replicó Levi-Es tu padre, tiene todo el derecho._

Petra lo miró fijamente. Él desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

_-Por cierto ¿Le has hablado a tu padre de mí?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana._

_-No ¿Por qué?-preguntó Petra desconcertada con la pregunta._

_-Ha ido a mi despacho antes de partir esta mañana-respondió Levi-Me ha pedido que cuide de ti, que te dejaba en mis manos y cosas por estilo, me ha dejado pensando…_

Petra se sonrojó inevitablemente.

_-Ay papá…-suspiró avergonzada._

_-Era como si supiera-dijo Levi-Cada vez que nos encontrábamos me miraba de manera extraña._

_-¿No te lo estarás imaginando?-preguntó Petra._

_-¿Segura que no le has mencionado nada sobre mí?-replicó Levi._

_-Bueno…-titubeó ella mirándose las manos-No exactamente… Pero en mis cartas le conté que estaba enamorada, pero nunca le dije de quien._

_-Yo creo que ya lo sabe-resopló Levi._

_-¿Eso te molesta?_

_-Me da igual._

Petra lo miró, él aparentaba que no le importaba, pero estaba sonrojado.

_-¿Te importaría juntar el sillón a mi cama?-preguntó ella sonriendo._

_-Haberlo dicho antes-respondió él._

Petra le tomó la mano en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

_-Te extraño mucho._

_-Pero vengo a verte todos los días-replicó Levi extrañado._

_-Sí, pero con mi padre aquí he tenido que disimular todo el tiempo, además normalmente pasamos casi todo el día juntos, ahora sólo te veo en la noche cuando tienes tiempo de venir-respondió ella._

_-Tengo mucho trabajo-se excusó Levi._

_-Lo sé-suspiró ella resignada-Pero mañana cuando me den de alta, todo volverá a ser como antes._

_-No quiero que te apresures-respondió Levi-Tómalo con calma._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Petra._

_-La próxima semana iniciará una jornada diaria de entrenamiento para toda la Legión-respondió Levi._

_-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?_

_-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Eso es inusual…-comentó Petra._

_-Lo sé-respondió Levi-Es cosa de Erwin. Así que no quiero que te sobre esfuerces._

_-Como ordene, Capitán-respondió ella sonriendo._

_-Ah y otra cosa._

_-Dime._

_-Quiero que duermas conmigo todas las noches._

Petra se sobresaltó, sonrojada.

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Completamente-respondió Levi mirándola a los ojos-Con esto me he dado cuenta que el tiempo se escapa como agua entre las manos… He decidido aprovechar al máximo cada momento que tenga contigo._

_-Levi-sonrió Petra-Siempre estamos juntos._

_-Precisamente-respondió él-No soportaría perderte, te necesito._

Ella sonrió conmovida, juntando su frente a la de él.

_-Es la primera vez que me dices eso…_

_-Perdón, sabes que no hablo mucho-murmuró él._

_-Lo sé-respondió ella-Te amo por eso._


	7. Vivace

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Vivace**

Levi no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos para corroborar que no tuviera ninguna molestia, apenas habían pasado dos semanas de que Petra había sido dada de alta del hospital y ya se había unido al entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se había vuelto una rutina para la Legión de Reconocimiento.

_-¿Hay algo que te moleste, Levi?-preguntó Erwin a su lado mientras observaban una sesión de entrenamiento._

_-No-respondió él._

_-Seguramente sigues sin comprender el porqué de este tipo de entrenamiento-comentó Erwin-O ya lo comprendes y es eso lo que te molesta._

_-Me da completamente igual-respondió Levi._

Erwin siguió la dirección de su mirada, Levi se apresuró a desviarla cuando se dio cuenta.

_-Veo que tu recluta se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente-comentó Erwin mirando a Petra._

Levi no respondió. Erwin lo miró.

_-Sabes que respeto eso._

_-No sé de que hablas-respondió Levi de inmediato._

Erwin suspiró con cierta resignación y cambió el tema.

_-La próxima semana comenzaremos las reuniones para la próxima expedición-informó-Cambia de actitud para entonces._

_-Ya te dije que no estoy molesto-replicó Levi impaciente._

_-Está bien-respondió Erwin-Me retiro por ahora, quedas a cargo._

Levi resopló con molestia. Erd se acercó.

_-¿El Comandante ya se va?-le preguntó._

_-Si-respondió Levi-Tiene mejores cosas que hacer._

_-Ya veo…-murmuró Erd._

_-¿Algo que reportar?-preguntó Levi._

_-Hay algunos que no se lo están tomando muy en serio-respondió Erd._

_-Sí, ya los he visto-respondió Levi._

_-¿Todo bien, Capitán?-preguntó Erd que también se había percatado de la molestia de Levi._

Levi asintió en silencio. Justo entonces Petra hizo un movimiento algo arriesgado y fue derribada por su oponente.

_-Esa tonta…-dejó escapar Levi muy irritado._

Erd lo miró, sorprendido.

_-¿Quiere que vaya a inspeccionar el entrenamiento de Petra, Capitán?-le preguntó._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Levi mirándolo._

_-Yo tampoco quiero que se exceda-dijo Erd._

_-Haz lo que quieras-respondió Levi._

• • •

Era muy tarde, Levi salía de una larga reunión estratégica con Erwin y Hanji para la 56º Expedición de Exploración al exterior, que se llevaría a cabo en pocos días, Levi subió directamente a la torre que siempre frecuentaba, encontró lo que buscaba casi de inmediato, Petra estaba apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, profundamente dormida, él sabía que sin importar cuánto tardara ella lo esperaría, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia sí, ella se acomodó en su pecho.

_-Bienvenido…-susurró adormilada._

_-Lamento la tardanza-respondió él._

_-Está bien…_

Levi le acarició la cabeza, mirando al cielo distraídamente, más de un año había pasado desde que se habían establecido como pareja, tenían una rutina bastante marcada, pero para nada aburrida y a pesar de la dura realidad habían aprendido a ser felices.

_-Levi…-murmuró Petra acariciándole el cuello._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Se enfrió el té…_

Levi rió.

_-No importa._

Suspiró, no podía evitar preocuparse antes de una expedición, no le importaba lo que le pasara a sí mismo, pero le asustaba que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a Petra, se estremeció al recordar la última expedición: Petra gritando en la mano del titán, en una cama inconsciente, un largo mes de recuperación; Fue pura suerte que sobreviviera aquella vez.

_-¿Otra vez estás preocupado?-preguntó Petra al sentir su estremecimiento._

_-No puedo evitarlo…_

_-No pasará nada esta vez, lo prometo-dijo Petra-Me he preparado para que lo de la vez pasada no se repita._

_-No hay modo de saberlo-replicó Levi._

_-Levi…-replicó Petra-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes._

• • •

La Brigada de Operaciones Especiales cabalgaba a buen ritmo, entraron a una de la ciudades abandonadas en la zona del muro María, la zona estaba invadida por titanes, varias unidades de la Legión ya se hallaban luchando.

_-Dispérsense-ordenó Levi en cuanto entraron._

Todos obedecieron de inmediato.

_-Petra-exclamó Levi antes de que se separara-Lleva mi caballo a un lugar seguro y reúne refuerzos._

Se paró sobre la silla del caballo y lanzó sus cables hacia un edificio cercano, elevándose velozmente.

_-¡Capitán!-gritó Petra sorprendida._

Ya todos se habían dispersado, de modo que Petra quedó sola con el caballo de Levi, lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se alejaba elevándose entre los techos de las casas.

_-Odio cuando hace eso…-susurró irritada._

Escondió los caballos y se movilizó con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, elevándose entre los techos y reuniendo los refuerzos que Levi había solicitado, lo vio a lo lejos eliminando a un titán que se estaba comiendo a un soldado y se apresuró en ir hacia él.

_ -¡Capitán! ¡He reunido los refuerzos!_

Él se giró hacia ella.

_-Petra, cuida del soldado que está abajo-miró a los demás-Ustedes encárguense del de la derecha, yo me haré cargo de los de la izquierda._

Saltó, alejándose nuevamente.

_-¡Capitán!-lo llamó Petra impaciente._

En cuanto sus compañeros se lanzaron contra el titán del lado derecho, Petra resopló con fastidio, era evidente que Levi la estaba protegiendo disimuladamente, evitaba que realizara tareas muy arriesgadas y procuraba tenerla a la vista, si bien eso la conmovía y la enamoraba aún más, también le molestaba, sentía que la estaba subestimando como soldado. Levi eliminó a los dos titanes que había seleccionado sin ningún inconveniente, después de limpiar sus manos y espadas, se apresuró en buscar a Petra, la encontró en la zona baja, con el soldado caído.

_-Capitán…-lloró ella-No puedo detener el sangrado._

Levi se arrodilló junto al soldado moribundo y tomó su mano ensangrentada.

_-Lo hiciste bien y lo seguirás haciendo porque tu espíritu vivirá conmigo y me dará fuerza-le dijo-¡Te lo prometo! ¡Exterminaré a todos los titanes!_

_-Capitán… Él ya…-sollozó Petra._

El soldado había fallecido. Levi suspiró imperceptiblemente y miró a Petra.

_-¿Escuchó todo?-le preguntó._

_-Sí, estoy segura que lo hizo-respondió Petra llorando-Por eso está descansando tan apaciblemente..._

Levi estrechó la mano de Petra que aún apretaba la herida del soldado muerto.

_-Muy bien entonces…_

Se incorporó.

_-¡Levi!-lo llamó Erwin acercándose en su caballo-¡Nos retiramos!_

_-¿Eh?-murmuró Petra incorporándose._

_-¿Retirarnos?-replicó Levi muy molesto-¡No hemos llegado a nuestro límite aún! ¿Acaso mis hombres murieron en vano?_

_-Los titanes han empezado a moverse al norte, hacia la ciudad-informó Erwin._

Petra y Levi se sobresaltaron.

_-Es justo como hace 5 años atrás-dijo Erwin-Algo está sucediendo en la ciudad. Debieron haber atravesado el muro._

Se dio vuelta y se alejó en su caballo. Levi miró a Petra.

_-Los caballos están por aquí, Capitán-dijo ella antes de que él hablara._

_-Vamos-respondió Levi._

Tomaron los caballos y emprendieron la marcha en dirección norte, de vuelta a la ciudad. Vieron al resto de la Legión acercándose por la explanada, Levi se giró hacia Petra.

_-Ve con el resto de la Brigada, debo ir con Erwin ahora._

Ella lo miró asustada.

_-Levi…_

Estiró su mano hacia él, que la tomó y la apretó un instante.

_-Ten mucho cuidado-murmuró Petra._

Levi asintió con seguridad y se separó.

_-Nos vemos en Trost-se despidió mientras se perdía en la distancia._

Regresaron a Trost y, una vez sellada la puerta, eliminaron a todos los titanes que habían atravesado el muro, muchísimos soldados murieron ese día, pero fue la primera victoria de la humanidad.

_-¿Han visto al Capitán Levi?-preguntaba Petra entre la multitud de soldados que se reunían alrededor de la gigantesca hoguera donde incineraban los cuerpos de los caídos-¿Alguien ha visto al Capitán Levi de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales?_

Vio a Auruo, Günther y Erd acercándose.

_-¿Lo encontraron?-preguntó ansiosa._

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

_-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en el Capitán todo el tiempo?-replicó Auruo celoso._

_-Cállate y sigue buscando-respondió Petra impaciente._

_-Ahí está-sonrió Erd._

Todos se volvieron, Petra no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al verlo, él acababa de separarse de Erwin y se acercaba a ellos, Petra sintió un impulso enorme de abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

_-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Levi al llegar hasta ellos._

_-Sí, Capitán-respondieron Erd, Auruo y Günther a coro._

Petra se agarraba fuertemente las manos para contener sus temblores, Levi se dio cuenta de su ansiedad, pero había mucha gente alrededor, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

_-Debo irme-les dijo-Hay mucho papeleo por hacer y mucho que discutir con los altos mandos. Regresen al cuartel y descansen._

_-Entendido-respondieron todos._

Levi pasó junto a Petra al separarse.

_-Te dije que nos veríamos aquí-le dijo en un susurro._

_-Gracias a Dios…-respondió ella apretándose el pecho-Estaba tan preocupada…_

_-Estoy bien-respondió Levi y le dedicó una mirada fugaz-Espérame en el cuartel._

Petra asintió con la cabeza y Levi se marchó.

• • •

Esa noche fue particularmente triste para Petra, había perdido a muchos compañeros en la expedición, había llegado a temer seriamente por Levi y para más, había pasado horas esperándolo en la torre pero él nunca llegó. Resignada, había regresado a su habitación y había intentado dormir, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no podía quitarse la imagen del soldado moribundo de su cabeza, si tan sólo hubiera llegado un poco antes, si no hubiera tardado tanto reuniendo los refuerzos, quizás él seguiría vivo. Se cubrió con las cobijas intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito, mientras sollozaba sintió una mano posándose suavemente sobre su cabeza y se giró sobresaltada, Levi se inclinaba sobre ella, notablemente preocupado.

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Levi!-exclamó Petra sin poder evitar romper en llanto._

Levi se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella lloró un rato en sus brazos.

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Muchos murieron hoy…-lloró ella-Si hubiéramos llegado antes…_

Levi negó con la cabeza.

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto, la vida militar es así, la muerte hace parte de nuestras vidas._

_-Lo sé-sollozó Petra-Pero sin tan sólo…_

_-Petra, hacemos lo mejor que podemos con lo que tenemos, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, tenemos que vivir con eso._

Ella respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, se separó ligeramente para mirarlo.

_-Hoy tuve mucho miedo…_

_-¿De qué?-preguntó Levi._

_-De no volverte a ver-respondió Petra bajando la mirada._

Levi tomó su cara entre las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

_-Estoy aquí, tonta._

La besó dulcemente.

_-No iré a ningún lado-susurró Levi muy cerca._

_-Te esperé en la torre y no llegaste…-murmuró petra._

_-Tuve que bajar a las mazmorras con Erwin-respondió Levi-Ese mocoso se demoró mucho en despertar._

_-¿Mocoso?-preguntó Petra-¿Te refieres al cadete que se transformó en titán?_

_-¿Ya oíste sobre eso?-preguntó Levi sorprendido._

_-Todo el mundo lo sabe-respondió Petra encogiéndose de hombros._

Levi se incorporó y se quitó la capa, la chaqueta, el equipo que llevaba encima y se dispuso a recostarse junto a Petra que se apresuró a hacerle espacio en la cama.

_-¿Crees que esté bien?-preguntó ella._

_-¿Qué cosa?-replicó Levi._

_-Que duermas aquí-respondió Petra-Cualquiera puede entrar._

_-¿Cómo es eso?-replicó Levi receloso._

_-Me refiero-explicó Petra-A que en tu habitación no hay problema, eres el Capitán, nadie puede molestarte, pero yo soy un soldado más._

Levi resopló.

_-No me importa, sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti._

Ella lo abrazó, recostándose en su pecho.

_-¿Y qué pasó con el niño titán?_

_-Ha solicitado unirse a la Legión de Exploración-respondió Levi mirando al techo._

_-¿Y lo aceptarán?-preguntó Petra._

_-Le he dicho a Erwin que tomaré toda la responsabilidad-respondió Levi-He pedido su custodia._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó Petra incrédula-¿Tú?_

_-El mocoso tiene agallas-respondió Levi sin darle importancia-Y si llegara a intentar algo, no hay nadie más capacitado que yo para hacerse cargo de él._

_-Eso es cierto-admitió Petra-¿Y la Policía Militar que ha hecho?_

_-Han solicitado un juicio-respondió Levi irritado-También quieren la custodia de Eren, pretenden investigar con su cuerpo._

_-¿Eren? ¿Así se llama?_

_-Eren Jaeger-respondió Levi asintiendo._

_-Interesante-comentó Petra-Esto puede darle un giro a las cosas._

_-Esperemos que sea a nuestro favor-dijo Levi-Para variar._

_-Duerme-sonrió Petra estrechándolo-Ha sido un día demasiado largo, mereces descansar._

Él se giró para quedar frente a frente con ella.

_-Ahora sí…_

Petra lo miró desconcertada.

_-¿Cómo es eso que cualquiera entra a tu habitación?-preguntó Levi ceñudo._

Petra soltó una risita nerviosa.

_-¿Estás celoso?_

Levi desvió la mirada, sonrojado.


	8. Forte

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Forte**

Petra despertó al sentir a Levi acariciándole suavemente el brazo, sonrió al ver la dulce mirada que él le dedicaba.

_-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó adormilada._

_-Casi las 5-respondió Levi._

_-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Petra._

_-Sí, tengo que estar a primera hora en el despacho de Erwin-respondió Levi._

_-¿Descansaste?_

_-Sí._

Petra sonrió y antes de que Levi pudiera decirle algo se levantó.

_-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él al verla._

_-No tardaré-respondió ella entrando al baño._

_-Descuida-respondió Levi apresuradamente-Quédate y sigue durmiendo, no tienes que…_

_-Lo sé-lo interrumpió Petra._

Levi la siguió al baño donde ella se desnudó y se metió a la ducha.

_-Petra…-replicó Levi._

_-No "Tengo que"-respondió Petra-Pero quiero._

Levi suspiró resignado y volvió a sentarse en la cama a esperarla, la observó en silencio mientras ella se cambiaba y arreglaba, incluso le ayudó a colocarse el equipo básico que acompañaba al uniforme.

_-¿Vamos?-sonrió ella cuando Levi terminó de apretarle la última correa de la espalda._

Levi asintió sonriendo y salieron.

• • •

_-Se ha fijado la fecha del juicio-comentó Levi al terminar su reunión con Erwin esa mañana._

_-¿Cuándo será?-preguntó Petra mientras caminaban de vuelta al cuartel._

_-Dentro de dos días._

_-¿Ya se ha trazado el plan?_

_-Sí y si no te importa…-titubeó Levi evitando mirarla-Preferiría que no estés presente…_

_-¿En qué?_

_-En el juicio._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque lo que tendré que hacer no será agradable._

_-¿Y?_

_-No quiero que veas esa faceta mía._

_-Ay Levi-suspiró Petra divertida-La he visto muchas veces, conozco todas tus facetas y lo sabes._

_-Sí-admitió Levi sonrojado-Pero no después de…_

Petra no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

_-¡Eres tan lindo!_

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó repetidamente en la mejilla. Levi resopló, incómodo.

• • •

El juicio terminó y la custodia temporal de Eren fue otorgada a la Legión de Exploración, siendo Levi su directo responsable. Se decidió que el antiguo cuartel de la Legión, que era un castillo abandonado y mucho más apartado que el cuartel actual, sería el escondite adecuado para Eren. De modo que la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales se vio obligada a mudarse a ese lugar.

_-Un honor conocerlos-saludó Eren inclinándose ante el Equipo Levi que tenía enfrente-Soy Eren Jaeger._

_-Erd Jin-saludó Erd estrechándole la mano._

_-Günther Shulz-saludó Günther más informalmente._

_-Auruo Brossard –dijo Auruo con mucha suficiencia-No olvides tu lugar, mocoso._

_-Soy Petra Ral-saludó ella alegremente-No le hagas caso a Auruo, es un hablador nada más._

Entraron al castillo.

_-A limpiar-ordenó Levi inmediatamente._

Todos obedecieron y se dio inicio a una ardua jornada de limpieza.

_-Capitán, ya hemos terminado de asear los pisos superiores-informó Eren acercándose a Levi._

_-Eren-dijo Levi –Limpia esta habitación, iré a revisar._

_Si, Capitán-respondió Eren formalmente._

Levi salió de la habitación y se topó con Petra en el pasillo, intercambiaron intensas miradas, ella estuvo a punto de comentarle lo bien que se le veía el atuendo de limpieza, pero le pareció muy arriesgado así que se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente, él no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero le rozó la mano al pasar; En cuanto comenzó a inspeccionar el aseo de los pisos superiores se sintió completamente insatisfecho con el trabajo realizado, regresó sobre sus pasos para hacérselo saber a Eren y la vio.

_-Él no es el perfecto héroe invulnerable que la gente cree ¿Sabes?-decía Petra con seguridad-El verdadero Levi es sorprendente, algo irritable, violento y duro._

_-Eso no es todo-respondió Eren-Me sorprendió ver como obedientemente acepta las decisiones de los superiores._

_-¿Crees que alguien fuerte como él no se preocupa por lo que pasa con el altos mandos?-preguntó Petra._

_-Sí-respondió Eren-Pensaba que no cedería antes las palabras de nadie._

_-No sé los detalles-respondió Petra-Pero sé que era así antes, era un famoso mercenario antes de unirse a la Legión._

_-Pero entonces ¿Por qué?-preguntó Eren._

_-Quien sabe…-sonrió Petra encogiéndose de hombros-Fue llevado a la Legión bajo órdenes del Comandante Erwin…_

Levi se aburrió de escuchar y entró a la habitación.

_-¡Oye Eren!_

Eren y Petra se sobresaltaron con su sorpresiva aparición, Petra se apresuró a disimular barriendo el suelo.

_-El aseo no es bueno para nada-dijo Levi molesto—Vuelvan a limpiar desde cero._

_-Si Capitán-respondió Eren y salió a toda prisa._

Una vez estuvieron solos, Levi se giró hacia Petra que seguía barriendo el suelo.

_-¿Porqué le hablas a Eren sobre mi vida?-le preguntó._

_-¿Le molesta, Capitán?-preguntó ella sin volverse ni dejar de barrer._

Levi no respondió, Petra giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

_-¿Capitán?_

_-¿"Irritable, violento y duro"?-citó él._

Petra contuvo una risa.

_-Es la imagen que todos tienen de usted y lo sabe, Capitán-respondió-Y es ésa la imagen que Eren debe tener en mente, esa era la idea de la estrategia del juicio ¿Verdad?_

_-Quizás, pero eso no era necesario-respondió Levi._

_-No fue sólo por eso-respondió Petra-Quería darle algo de confianza, que se sienta parte del equipo._

_-¿Porqué le tienes tanta consideración?-preguntó Levi._

_-Es un niño, Capitán-respondió Petra como si fuera muy obvio-Titán o no, es sólo un niño._

_-No importa-replicó Levi-Si llegara a poner en riesgo a alguno de nosotros…_

_-Descuide Capitán-lo interrumpió Petra con frialdad-Lo tengo claro, si siento que representa un riesgo yo misma lo mataré._

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír y no le importaba admitirlo, la faceta fría de Petra sencillamente le fascinaba.

• • •

Acababan de cenar la primera noche en el castillo que ahora era el cuartel de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales, tomaban el té en el salón, Erd, Auruo y Günther le preguntaban a Eren sobre la naturaleza de sus transformaciones en titán.

_-Ustedes saben todo eso también-replicó Levi-No pudimos conseguir nada más de lo que está escrito en los informes. Sin embargo ella no tardará en venir. Su intromisión podría incluso matarte, Eren._

_-¿Ella?-murmuró Eren._

Un ruido sordo indicó que alguien acababa de chocar con la puerta, Petra se apresuró a abrirla y Hanji hizo su entrada.

_-Levi ¿Cuáles son los planes de Eren para mañana?-preguntó Hanji._

_-Limpieza del jardín-respondió Levi con aburrimiento._

_-¡Está decidido entonces!-sonrió Hanji triunfante y tomó a Eren de la mano-¡Cuento contigo mañana, Eren?_

_-Si-respondió Eren sin saber que más decir-Pero ¿Qué son exactamente esos experimentos con titanes?_

_-¿Eh?-reaccionó Hanji._

_-Esto… ¿Qué son exactamente esos experimentos…?-repitió Eren._

_-Deja de hacer eso, no preguntes-lo interrumpió Auruo en voz baja._

_-Ah, lo sabía-exclamó Hanji excitada-Se veía en tu expresión, como si quisieras saber…_

Levi se levantó y los demás lo imitaron, cuando Eren se dio cuenta ya se hallaba solo con Hanji en el salón.

_-Que idiota-resopló Auruo mientras caminaban por el corredor y subían las escaleras-Le advertí que no le preguntara nada._

_-Pobrecillo-suspiró Petra apenada._

_-Pasará toda la noche en vela escuchando las historias de la teniente-comentó Günther con sorna._

_-No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo…-sonrió Erd._

Llegaron al piso donde estaban las habitaciones de Auruo, Günther y Erd.

_-Buenas noches, Capitán-se despidieron los tres a coro._

_-Buenas noches-respondió Levi siguiendo su camino._

_-Que descansen-sonrió Petra siguiendo a Levi._

_-Buenas noches, Petra-sonrieron Erd y Günther con complicidad._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación, Petra?-preguntó Auruo-El camino es largo y tenebroso._

_-No gracias-respondió Petra sin detenerse-No me parece ni largo ni tenebroso._

Erd y Günther rieron, Petra se apresuró en alcanzar a Levi que había seguido su camino escaleras arriba. Llegaron al tercer piso donde supuestamente quedaba la habitación de Petra, como había mucho espacio le habían dejado prácticamente un piso entero por ser la única mujer, pero lo cierto era que ella no iba a usar esa habitación para dormir, sólo para guardar su ropa y sus cosas.

_-Oye-la llamó Levi desde las escaleras que daban al último piso donde quedaba su despacho privado._

Petra, que caminaba hacia su habitación, se volvió.

_-Enseguida te alcanzo-le explicó-Sólo voy por mis cosas._

Levi la miró ceñudo y la esperó hasta que regresó.

_-No era necesario que me esperaras-sonrió ella al verlo._

Él resopló con impaciencia estirando su mano hacia ella que la tomó con una radiante sonrisa y subieron juntos a la habitación del Capitán. En cuanto entró, Levi se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba cansado. Petra se sentó junto a él y comenzó a quitarle el equipo.

_-Un día largo ¿Verdad?-comentó._

_-Pero al menos limpiamos este lugar-suspiró Levi._

Petra terminó de quitarle el equipo y se quitó el suyo propio, quitándose también la ropa y colocándose una hermosa bata de seda que era su pijama, Levi la miró un largo rato mientras ella se peinaba el cabello y se limpiaba la cara, Levi se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama.

_-Ven-le dijo a Petra._

Ella fue a la cama y se acostó a su lado, acomodándose en su pecho como todas las noches, Levi la rodeó con sus brazos y ella alzó la mirada hacia él.

_-Levi, te amo._

Él sonrió, era parte de su rutina, sin importar nada, todos los días se expresaban verbalmente su amor, era una regla de la relación.

_-Yo también-respondió él y apagó la vela que iluminaba la habitación._

• • •

Petra despertó con un dulce beso de Levi.

_-Buenos días…-sonrió ella._

_-Ya casi amanece-susurró Levi._

_-Lo sé…-suspiró ella._

Así como cada noche se decían cuanto se amaban, cada día al amanecer se separaban para evitar inconvenientes, eso no era un problema para ellos, la vida militar los había acostumbrado a madrugar todos los días. Levi se duchó y cambió rápidamente, para luego acompañar a Petra a su habitación, acababan de entrar cuando se escuchó un alboroto en los pisos inferiores.

_-Cámbiate-le dijo Levi a Petra-Bajaré a ver qué sucede._

Petra asintió a la vez que lo tomaba de la cara y lo besaba fugazmente.

_-Ten cuidado._

Levi bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, se topó con Erd.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Parece que han eliminado a los titanes que capturamos en Trost-dijo Erd-La teniente Hanji está como loca._

_-Preparen los caballos-respondió Levi._

• • •

Esa noche Petra no subió a la habitación de Levi y como no había una torre donde mirar las estrellas, él decidióir a buscarla, no la encontró en su habitación, así que deambuló por el castillo buscándola durante un largo rato sin éxito, estaba preocupado, pero sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, se resignó a pasar la noche sin dormir y decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse un té, pero ya había alguien más ahí.

_-¿Petra?_

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

_-Hola Levi-sonrió._

_-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-replicó él muy molesto-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó ella._

_-Mira la hora que es-respondió Levi irritado-Claro que te estaba buscando._

_-Perdona ¿Te preocupé?-preguntó ella apenada._

_-Te busqué por todo el castillo-refunfuñó él._

_-¿Estás molesto?-preguntó ella acercándose._

Levi resopló, Petra llegó hasta él y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos.

_-No era mi intención preocuparte, sólo quería despejarme un poco._

_-¿Despejarte?-murmuró Levi mirándola._

_-Me apena ver a la teniente Hanji tan deprimida-murmuró Petra bajando la mirada-Y me preocupa lo que sucedió._

_-No te preocupes por Hanji, es fuerte, se le pasará-dijo Levi-Pero ¿Por qué te aíslas? Podrías habérmelo dicho._

_-Creo que tienes suficientes cosas en que pensar-respondió Petra._

Levi resopló.

_-La mayoría del tiempo sólo pienso en ti._

Petra le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y lo besó con dulzura.

_-Vamos a dormir._

Retomaron el camino de vuelta a la habitación, pero el gesto de Levi indicaba que algo le seguía molestando.

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Petra._

_-Nada._

_-Levi…_

Él resopló, incómodo.

_-No me has dicho que me amas hoy._

Petra contuvo una risa.

_-Tampoco tú._

_-Ha sido un día ocupado-replicó Levi._

_-Lo mismo digo-sonrió Petra._

Levi la miró irritado y ella le sonrió con malicia, él resopló con cierto fastidio para decir.

_-Te amo, tonta._

Petra se echó a reír, estrechándole el brazo.

_-También te amo, tontito._

_-Eres tan…-suspiró Levi._

_-Lo sé, lo sé-lo interrumpió Petra-Soy tan complicada._

_-Te amo por eso-murmuró Levi._

_-Su frialdad es cautivadora, Capitán._

_-Tonta…-sonrió Levi._


	9. Deciso

**Réquiem de un Amor Perdido.**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Deciso**

La incorporación de Eren a la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales le demandó más trabajo del usual al Equipo Levi, pues no sólo tenían que cuidarlo y vigilarlo, también debían entrenarlo, ya que las habilidades de un cadete común no eran suficientes, tenía que alcanzar un nivel óptimo para estar a la altura del equipo. Se habían dividido el trabajo por días, a cada miembro del equipo le correspondía cuidar y entrenar a Eren por un día entero, cada quien lo hacía a su manera, Auruo lo ponía a hacer todas sus tareas, Erd lo entrenaba duramente y sin descanso, Günther le explicaba cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Brigada y le contaba historias de guerra y Petra era con quien mejor la pasaba, le enseñaba cosas básicas pero muy útiles y le contaba historias del equipo y sus miembros. A ella le había confiado su triste historia, la muerte de su madre, la desaparición de su padre, su rencor contra los titanes.

_-¿Tienes personas importantes para ti?-preguntó Petra que le había tomado afecto rápidamente al joven cadete._

_-Tengo varios amigos en el ejército-respondió Eren-Pero las personas más importantes para mí en definitiva son Mikasa y Armin._

_-¿Tus amigos de la infancia?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y usted tiene a alguien, aparte de la Brigada?-preguntó Eren._

_-Tengo a mi familia que es por quienes vine aquí-respondió Petra con nostalgia-Pero para mí lo más importante es el Capitán Levi._

Eren la miró sorprendido, ella no se inmutó, era la verdad y no se apenaba por decirla.

_-¿El Capitán Levi? ¿Habla en serio?_

_-Yo daría la vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces-respondió Petra asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque lo merece-respondió Petra con seguridad._

_-¿Le ha salvado la vida alguna vez?_

_-Muchas veces-respondió Petra sacudiendo la cabeza-Pero no por eso me importa, en la vida es más que sobrevivir, Eren, la vida tiene matices, cuando puedas vivir plenamente y lo harás, sabrás de lo que te hablo._

Eren la miró, desconcertado.

_-¿Vivir plenamente?_

_-Reír, comer, soñar, dormir-sonrió Petra-Enamorarte, son un millón de pequeñas cosas._

Eren la miró sorprendido, él nunca había pensado en ese tipo de cosas, para él la vida había sido un odio constante hacia los titanes y un profundo deseo de lucha y creía que una veterana de guerra como Petra, miembro del Equipo más poderoso de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pensaría igual.

_-¿Has amado alguna vez, Eren?-preguntó Petra mirando al horizonte._

_-Supongo que a mi familia…-titubeó Eren-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es el amor._

_-El amor no es una certeza ni un concepto-respondió Petra-Simplemente es._

_-No creo haberlo sentido entonces-respondió Eren._

_-Date la oportunidad de amar alguna vez-sonrió Petra-No lo lamentarás, te lo aseguro._

• • •

Ni bien había dado inicio el primer experimento con Eren y había sido un completo y absoluto fracaso, pues el cadete había sido incapaz de transformarse en titán.

_-¿Las heridas de tus manos no sanan?-preguntó Levi observándolo fijamente._

_-No-respondió Eren cabizbajo frotándose las manos con nerviosismo._

_-Es una orden-dijo Levi con dureza-Haz algo al respecto._

_-Si…-respondió Eren angustiado._

Levi se alejó de la mesa donde estaban Eren, Erd, Günther y Auruo.

_-¿Tiene que ser tan duro con él, Capitán?-preguntó Petra acercándosele._

_-¿Tienes que tenerle tanta consideración todo el tiempo?-replicó Levi._

_-Es sólo un niño, Capitán-repitió Petra._

_-No lo es y lo sabes-replicó Levi dándole un sorbo a su té-Es un soldado y un titán, debe hacerse responsable de eso._

_-Usted fue quien lo eligió, Capitán-respondió Petra sonriendo-Y sé que, aunque no lo admita, confía en él._

Levi resopló con fastidio y de repente una gran explosión seguida de un potente resplandor amarillento surgió de la nada tras ellos, el Capitán reaccionó de inmediato, empujando a Petra lejos del origen de la explosión, ella lo esquivó ágilmente mientras sacaba sus espadas al igual que todos los demás. La mesa había desaparecido, la mitad de un cuerpo de titán había aparecido de la nada y Eren había sido el causante.

_-¡Calma!-gritó Levi._

_-¡Capitán!-exclamó Eren asustado-Yo…_

_-¡Estoy diciendo que se calmen!-repitió Levi._

Petra, Auruo, Erd y Günther estaban en guardia, listos para matar a Eren.

_-¡Eren! ¿Qué significa esto?-gritó Erd._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Eren sin comprender._

_-¿Por qué ahora y sin autorización?-reiteró Erd-¡Responde!_

_-¡Cálmate Erd!-ordenó Levi._

_-¡Responde Eren!-intervino Auruo-¿Qué significa esto?_

_-¡No!-gritó Günther-Deja eso para más tarde ¡Demuestra que no eres un peligro para nosotros…! ¡Ni para la humanidad! ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Rápido! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!_

_-¡Mueve el brazo para que lo podamos ver!-gritó Auruo-¡Te arrancaré la cabeza en un instante! ¿Me estás oyendo?_

_-¡Auruo!-gritó Levi irritado-¡Estoy ordenando que se calmen!_

_-¡Capitán!-intervino Petra al borde de la histeria-¡Aléjese de Eren, por favor! ¡Es peligroso!_

_-No, eres tú quien que se debe alejar-respondió Levi suavizando un poco el tono-Aléjate._

_-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Petra._

_-Mi intuición-respondió Levi con calma._

_-¡Vamos Eren!-gritó Erd más furioso aún-¡Di algo!_

_-¡No te atrevas a moverte!-gritó Auruo._

_-¡Demuéstralo ahora!-gritó Günther-¡Responde Eren! ¿Crees que no te mataremos?_

_-¡Lo digo en serio!_

_-¡Date prisa!_

_-¿No quieres hablar? ¡Eres un…!_

_-¡Cállense por favor!-gritó Eren a la desesperada._

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con su reacción, incluido el mismo Levi.

_-¡Eren!-gritó Hanji corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos y rompiendo la tensión del momento-¡Puedo tocar tu brazo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo tocarlo? ¡Sólo quiero tocarlo!_

_-Hanji-san…-murmuró Eren desconcertado-Por favor, espera…_

Hanji tocó el brazo del titán que Eren había creado involuntariamente y soltó un grito.

_-¡Está caliente! ¡Es impresionantemente caliente! ¡Está ardiendo!_

Levi aprovechó la distracción para mirar a Petra, ella respiraba agitadamente y, al igual que sus compañeros, seguía con sus espadas en alto, al sentir la mirada de Levi sobre ella, lo miró, él se sobresaltó, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto tan fuera de sí.

_-Tranquila…-le susurró moviendo los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido._

Petra sacudió la cabeza muy molesta, Levi negó con la cabeza, mirándola dicientemente. Pero ella no volvió a mirarlo, estaba realmente furiosa, Levi se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

• • •

Esa noche Hanji los reunió en el salón y les explicó la razón de la inesperada transformación de Eren la tarde anterior. Petra, Auruo, Erd y Günther se mordieron las manos en gesto de disculpa hacia Eren por haber desconfiado de él.

_-Lo sentimos, Eren-dijo Petra sinceramente-Debes estar decepcionado de nosotros, nos apresuramos, pero de todos modos dependemos de ti, así que quiero que confíes en nosotros. Por favor confía._

Levi la miró, era como si hubiera leído su mente, había dicho justo lo que él estaba pensando, definitivamente existía una conexión entre ellos. Pero Petra no lo devolvió la mirada en toda la noche, se mostraba claramente distante, se fue a dormir antes que todos y no subió a la habitación de Levi esa noche. A pesar de que no era lo que él en realidad quería, Levi decidió dejarla, darle su espacio, pero sin importar lo que hiciera sin ella no podía dormir y lo sabía.

Pasada la medianoche suspiró resignado y decidió ir a verla pero cuando abrió la puerta la susodicha cayó de espaldas al suelo frente a él, había estado sentada apoyada en la puerta.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, tonta?-exclamó él conteniendo la risa._

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada y sonrojada.

_-Quería verte-dijo con un hilo de voz-Pero no me atreví…_

_-Pero ¿De qué hablas?-exclamó Levi tomándola de los hombros y ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo._

_-Cuestioné su autoridad, Capitán-respondió ella sin mirarlo-Le falté el respeto, perdí el control._

_-Es cierto-respondió él._

Petra volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, apenada. Levi le tomó las manos para que lo mirara.

_-Intentabas protegerme y te lo agradezco._

_-Levi…-murmuró ella conmovida._

Él tomó la mano que Petra se había mordido en la cena y besó suavemente la herida, Petra no pudo contenerse más y lo besó intensamente, cuando se separaron se percató que lucía despeinado y desarreglado, nada propio de él.

_-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó._

_-No podía dormir-respondió él enfurruñado._

Petra contuvo una risa y le arregló la camisa y el pañuelo.

_-Cada vez que haces eso-comentó el Capitán mirándola a los ojos-Pareces una esposa arreglando a su esposo._

El rostro de Petra se encendió de golpe, se aclaró la garganta y no dijo nada.

_-No es como si quisieras casarte conmigo ¿O sí?-preguntó Levi con aire despreocupado._

_-Cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada de casarse con usted, Capitán-titubeó Petra muy nerviosa._

_-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-respondió Levi._

Petra lo miró sobresaltada.

_-¿Pregunta?_

Levi tomó aire.

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _


End file.
